


I saw mommy kissing santa clause

by kakashihatake123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, the fluffiest fluff ive ever fluffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashihatake123/pseuds/kakashihatake123
Summary: "My dear boy you look very tired!" said Santa. His voice was as deep as Dad did when reading the Christmas book and despite the long beard and moustache that covered his face Eddard thought he looked quite jolly. "You ought to be in bed!""But you kissed my mummy!" Eddard spluttered. His cheeks glowed pink with anger."I did." said Santa. "It is a long night and a very cold one at that. Your mum was only kissing me for luck."





	

****Eddard Stark was barely able to sleep that night. He had spent the day with his mum baking cookies. First they had made coconut kisses for his gran, they were her favourite, and then they had made two bathes of father's favourites- spiced cinnamon cookies, and lastly, simple sugar cookies. Sitting at the table he and Lyanna had decorated them for hours, their small fingers stained with the dye their mum had mixed into the icing or thick with the sprinkles that stuck to their skin. Lyanna had made a reindeer cookie especially for Santa Clause, having spent nearly an hour trying to get his hat "just right" and she would not let anyone come near it let alone eat it.

Secretly Eddard had made Santa a cookie as well, a brightly decorated Christmas tree, draped with blue lines he hoped looked like tinsel and a few red baubles that had accidentally smudged when his hand had bumped the icing bag.

"You are artists!" Mum proclaimed, crouching beside the table. Her crimson hair was dusted with flour and as she tucked it behind her ear she left another streak of powder behind. "They're almost too pretty to eat, my deads."

"I made this for Santa!" Lyanna gushed, gesturing to her cookie proudly. "I can't wait to show daddy."

"He's going to love it, dearest." their mum promised, leaning close to kiss the tops of their heads. She smelled of almond and cinnamon, her nose smudged with flour or sugar- Eddard did not know which. "He should be home soon!"

The rest of the day was spent finishing up their tidying of the house for the relatives that would arrive the next day. Lyanna was excited to see Aunt Arya and Uncle Gendry, who always played knights and maiden's with her in the yard. And gram whose papery skin always smelled of lavender as she kissed their foreheads and sat them upon their laps.

After they had finished their cleaning Eddard found that Mum had squared away a spot of time for other activities. Sitting beside his sister on the couch Mum switched on the telly and he found they were watching The Santa Clause while they took their snacks. After they had finished their bread and jam Lyanna asked if they could finish decorating the gingerbread house Dad had constructed the previous day. He felt his heat jump when Mum agreed, bringing out the cookie tray hat contained the house and laid it upon the table beside the sprinkles and icings and toffees that would soon make up paint and gingerbread people.

It was such a busy day that by the time Dad came home Eddard was almost too tired to run across the room and dive into his arms- as he did each and every day. But as soon as Dad began dusting the snow off his boots at the door and calling out his greeting Eddard was on his feet, Lyanna teetering after him as they ran across the room.

Eddard was weightless in his father's arms, lifted into the air as easily as if he were made of feathers, and spun like a plane until he was giggling and lightheaded. Lyanna laughed, clinging to Dad's calf and taking a seat on the flat of his foot, waiting patiently for her turn in her father's arms. Finally their turn was finished and Dad turned to Mum, who grinned as she curled into his arms, happily receiving the kiss he laid across her lips.

He whispered something into her ear that made her smile prettily, her arms laid about his neck like the wreath that hung upon the front door.

Night came all too quickly for Eddard's liking. The movies were turned off, the gingerbread put away, and Christmas pyjamas donned. Lyanna and Eddard painstakingly chose which cookies and pies were to be set out for Santa, the snowman decorated plate sitting beside a tall glass of chilled milk on the dinner table.

Eddard practically buzzed with his excitement as he laid his Christmas tree upon the plate beside Lyanna's reindeer, his blue eyes turning to look around as though he expected Santa to plunge down the chimney at that moment and appear beside him.

Dad tucked he and Lyanna tenderly in their beds. He sat between them as he read the Christmas story that he recited each year on Christmas Eve, his voice eventually trailing off as he found both children had fallen quickly into sleep and were snoring softly. Jon smiled at them, putting the finishing touches on their tuck ins before switching on the small night lamp and pressing the door closed behind him.

Eddard awoke suddenly. Looking through the curtains of his window he found it was not yet dawn and frowned, wondering what had woken him. A thrill ran through him as he heard the faint jingling of bells. He threw back his covers and slipped on his coat, careful not to wake Lyanna as he peaked through the crack beneath the door.

A flash of crimson filled his eyes and he stumbled back, nearly giggling with excitement. He turned the knob gently and pulled open the door. The marble beneath his feet icy but he did not care, creeping forward, closer to the crimson garbed figure.

He opened his mouth to speak but found he was too excited. He looked around the corner of the hallway excitedly and nearly let out a gasp. Mum had her arms wrapped around Santa, the smile on her face one Eddard had only seen when she looked upon Dad. They were speaking to each other, so low that Jon could not hear, but the animation in her face proved that it was not an unpleasant conversation.

Eddard's eyes widened. Mum was kissing him! Kissing Santa Clause!

"Mummy!" he cried, rushing forward so quickly that he nearly tripped over his robe. "What are you doing?"

Mum and Santa turned to face him, surprised. "Sweetheart- what are you doing up?" she asked, as though Eddard had not just seen her kissing Santa Clause.

"I heard a noise." he professed. "But you...wheres Dad?"

Santa and Mum exchanged a look before Santa stepped forward, crouching so that he could meet Eddard's eye. Eddard frowned and crossed his arms, trying to look as fierce as his father had when he had seen Mum's old friend from King's Landing.

"My dear boy you look very tired!" said Santa. His voice was as deep as Dad did when reading the Christmas book and despite the long beard and moustache that covered his face Eddard thought he looked quite jolly. "You ought to be in bed!"

"But you kissed my mummy!" Eddard spluttered. His cheeks glowed pink with anger.

"I did." said Santa. "It is a long night and a very cold one at that. Your mum was only kissing me for luck."

Eddard looked skeptical. "Luck?"

"Of course, my boy!" said Santa, resting a heavy hand upon his shoulder and looking back at where Mum stood, pulling her robe tighter around herself. "The kiss of a beautiful woman can do many things."

"Did you like your cookies?" Eddard asked.

"Of course!" Santa said. "They are the best I have had in years. I've asked your mum for the recipe. Mrs. Clause would love to have it!" Eddard laughed, his mother coming to stand beside him and take his hand. "But for now I must be going. Sleep well, my boy." he tapped him gently on the nose. "And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Santa!" Eddard whispered as his mother led him back to his room. He looked over his shoulder, watching as Santa lifted a hand to wave goodbye. As Eddard lay in bed he turned to sneak a look out of the window. He counted down the minutes until he could wake up Lyanna and they could open their gifts. As he fell asleep Eddard smiled, thinking faintly that the twinkle in Santa's eye had seemed so familiar.


End file.
